I Beat You To The Spot!
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Sheelos Lemon! A night in Zelos' mansion turns to magic for the summoner and the crazy chosen, but what will Zelos' hunnies have to say about it? Told from Sheena's POV. Added humor, just because it's funny, too. Bit of OOCness.


**Heya people! I've had my soul stolen by Tales of Symphonia lately, and I just have to say this: the idea of Sheena and Zelos together is so appealing, it's hilarious. I got the idea for this when I was lying awake and trying to picture them together, and then I wondered, "What would Zelos' hunnies say?" LOL. Well anyway...enjoy!**

**P.S: Sheena's POV!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A night. A single night. One stupid night in Meltokio, his town. No one's around, they all decided to check out the Coliseum. Lloyd jumped at the chance, Colette wouldn't miss a chance to watch him show off, Genis wouldn't miss a chance to watch him be humiliated and the professur and Regal took Presea to the shop to pick up some cooking supplies. I think he said something about helping them improve their skills in cooking.

That didn't sound like a bad idea. Raine's cooking was as devastating as Genis had said. Presea wasn't so bad, but she could still learn a thing or two from the "God of the Kitchen" as Lloyd dubbed him.

What WAS the bad idea was leaving me here with Zelos! That stupid Chosen keeps trying to snuggle me. I still don't get what he would see in ME, of all people. Especially with those girls that huddle around him, like he's candy.

Wait...maybe he is candy. Their eye candy. Eeeeeeewwwww...

Still, Zelos is pretty damn hot. I mean, just look at him! He's got those hard emerald eyes that make you just want to gaze in them and look for your reflection. That long red hair...I actually had the "honors" of feeling its silkyness. And by "honors" I mean by grabbing his hair and apprehending him for groping me.

Wait...why the hell do I smack him away if I think he's hot?

Oh yeah, I'm apparently not allowed to be near him, according to his fangirls.

Like I have a choice! We're on this journey together, so excuuuuuse me, ladies! You don't like it, why don't you learn to fight and take my fucking place!

The thought of one of those girlie girls fighting brings a chuckle to my mouth. I double over in laughter and fall off the bed I'm lying on. Soon I'm laughing so hard, I'm crying.

The sound of me falling out of the bed brings Sabastian and Zelos to my room. Once Sabastian sees I'm alright, he leaves, but Zelos stays.

"I wish you'd share the joke, I feel I need some laughs too," he said.

"Well..." I hesitated.

"Please, Sheena?" That took me by surprise. He had never said 'please' or said my name without an insult attached to it.

"Well, I was thinking first about why your 'hunnies' are so rude to me, and then I remembered it's because I'm apparently not allowed to be around you. Then I thought 'Like I have a choice, we're on a journey together! If you don't like it, learn to fight and take my place!' And then I tried to picture one of them fighting and it made me laugh," I explained.

Zelos looked at me and snickered. "Yeah, I can see why it must have been funny. Their greatest weapons is their Gald and their words, not their hands."

I had to laugh. Zelos can say some pretty funny thinks every now and then, and my mouth refused to not laugh.

"So why were you thinking about my hunnies anyway, hm? Did it have something to do with me?" he suddenly asked.

I stop laughing and look at him.

"What?"

"Sheena, don't try and hide it from me. I think I know what's on your mind," he replied, giving me an impish grin.

"Okay, so I was thinking about why you keep groping me, and that got me to thinking about your annoying fanclub and then I thought about fighting and here we are! Happy now?" I answered.

Zelos pouted. "And here I was hoping you'd be thinking about you and me, perhaps..."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh you know..." he said, wistfully. "You and me, we're all alone up here now, Sebastian is downstairs working and he won't bother us...everyone's gone for a long time, and we have the rest of the night to just hang around my mansion...with nothing to do..."

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Weeeeeeell..." his eyes shifted over my body, making me feel vulnerable. "I would love to show you just how much I truly love you."

I felt my face turn bright red. "You're...you're joking, right?"

"Nope. I only acted all stupid and casanova-like, because I kept hoping it would impress you or at least get your attention. But...well, I attracted the wrong girl...or girls apparently..." he sighed. "I'm sorry. The truth is I really do like you, Sheena. Maybe even love you. The whole bit of being a joker and a casanova was to try and attract you."

"What gave you the idea that I'd pay attention to a joker, though?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Well..." he said with a smug look. "Opposites attract is what I heard."

I raised my eyebrows. This coming from the carefree Chosen was a bit hard to swallow. But I could see the look in his eyes, a serious look that was rarely seen, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Plus, you are very beautiful...I find you to be more beautiful then those other girls."

Okay, now I KNOW I'm red like Apple Gels. This has to be the most flattering moment any girl finds herself in!!

Zelos eyed my redness and grinned. "I can see that this time, you're not smacking me. Does this mean you like me too?" he asked, hopefully.

My mind was going around in circles. Zelos, me, his fanclub, true love, the quest, him and me, aaaa...

"You've got me...so confused..." I said, and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and felt a hand wash over my breast. I opened my eyes and saw Zelos directly over me, his hand on my chest. Oh Martel...why does it have to feel so GOOD?

"Then how about I make more sense to you, Sheena?"

He started to unbutton my blouse and my robe. My mind started screaming for me to stop him, but my heart and brain objected. My hands came up to help him undo my bra, and then I pulled away. Feeling sly, I held my bra loosely in front of me, and I watched Zelos' eyes widen.

"Tell me...how much do you want to touch me?"

Zelos turned red. "I...I want to touch you so much..."

"See and touch, and feel?"

"Oh hell YES! Sheena, don't tease me, please..."

I was beginning to enjoy this, but I wanted him to touch me as much as he wanted to! I let the bra fall off, and I heard his sharp gasp, and I saw him staring directly at my full breasts. I could almost see him drooling. Heehee...

Zelos started taking off his gloves and his shirt. I gasp sharply at how strong his chest looked. Who knew underneath that shirt he was packing a six pack?

He smiled, and motioned for me to come closer. I crawled over, sliding my pants down in the process. They weren't quite off yet, but I decided to leave them alone for now and lay down on the pillows. He smiled widely, and leaned down on my body. One hand snaked up to my right breast and started fondling it, while his mouth took over my left one. His tongue explored the circularness of my nipple. Oh god, it felt so damn good.

I started to moan, as he switched places, letting his hand fondle my left breast and his mouth lick my right one. My hand snaked up, and I decided to play some torture of my own. I started sliding my hand down his chest and toying with the patterns on his abs with my fingers. Apparently it was working, because he released me and fell back beside me.

Smiling like a Chesire cat, I leaned over and started planting kisses all over his chest. He began moaning, so I decided to try giving him a tongue bath. I started tracing patterns along his chest and stomach with my mouth. His whole body began to tremble as I went lower. God, what's getting in to me?!

But one thing's for sure...I don't want to stop.

I sat up and discarded my pants, so I was only left in my panties. I smiled mischieviously at Zelos, who was watching me with interest.

"I don't think I'm so confused anymore...maybe we should stop?" I said in a teasing voice.

"Aw, but we hardly got started, my volumptious hunny," Zelos said, smugly. Then he surprised me, by sitting up and pinning me down again. "We hardly got started..." he said again, this time in a more deeper and throaty voice, that excited my insides. He started kissing my neck, my collar bone lines and my shoulders. His hands were sneaking downward and started to take off his own pants. I felt a deep excitement stirring inside, that I suddenly couldn't wait to see what was under those pants!

Zelos smirked and the pants went to the floor. His boxers followed and my eyes widened. He was HUGE!

"Seven inches, babe...seven inches, ready to please you."

"Not before I please you first!" I said, smugly. "Come here, honey..." I crawled across the bed and to his standing figure. His eyes widened, as I began kissing his manhood and letting my tongue tease him, from the joint to the tip.

"Oh god, Sheena...!" His hand came down and held my head in place. I opened my mouth and took a part of him into me, and started sucking.

Zelos moaned in a way I wouldn't believe! It was loud and low. And this was only a bit of what's coming!

I began taking more into my mouth and I sucked. HARD.

"Aaaaaaaaaaooooooohhhhhhhh..." Zelos moaned. God, this was so goddamn fun. I finally took it all into my mouth, until I could feel him in my throat, and I not only sucked HARDER, but FASTER.

"Sheena, I'm about to...!" Zelos yelled.

I gave one last long suck, and I felt his hand release my head. Too bad for me; I only got a small sample of his creamy juices.

Zelos collapsed on the bed, panting. I licked my lips and pouted. "Is that all?"

Zelos eyed me. "You sure are acting pretty confident on your first time."

I turned red. "Well...listening to you all the time kinda puts ideas in my head."

He laughed. "I don't know if I should be smacking myself or congradulating myself, because, honey...that was honestly the BEST thing I've ever felt in my whole life."

I smiled widely. But my smile vanished when I saw him look hungrily at me.

"And now, my volumptious hunny...now is where the fun really begins."

He tackled me back to the bed and pinned me again. It was time to discard the last of my undergarments; my panties. He slid them down my legs using his teeth, and flung them to the side.

"You're such a crazy animal," I said.

"Only when I get to be alone with you, babe," he told me, staring down at my eyes. "And now I'm gonna show you how much I love you."

Slowly, but carefully, I felt the tip of his manhood prod the soft skin of my sensitive area. I gasped, as he began to enter me, and slowly explore my walls.

"Damn...you're really tight."

"Well...first time, you know?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Don't worry, my pretty hunny, it just takes a bit of moving..."

Sure enough, I felt him move around inside, until I felt my walls open up a bit more.

"This is going to hurt...but only for a little while."

I hardly heard him. I was too focused on how gentle he was being. He was being slow and soft and...HOLY MARTEL, THAT HURTS!

I looked down to see Zelos thrusting slowly inside me, but now that he had broken my virgin wall, he could go faster.

"Be...slow..." I panted. "Damn, that hurt..."

"I knew it would. Don't worry, it changes," he reassured me.

His thrusts began picking up some speed and I began purring with pleasure. Now I knew what he meant when he said it would change. Wow...this feels so incredible!

"Faster!" I moan.

I could see Zelos' surprised look, but he kept going in, harder and deeper. I could feel him tremble inside me, and I knew it was coming...

"Sheena, it's happening again..."

"Let it!" I yelled. "I love you, Zelos. Oh god, do I love you!"

"Well now..." he smiled. "I guess I can't refuse such a wonderful demand..." And he continued his thrusts, until he suddenly paused and I felt a hot rush fill me.

We both moaned with pleasure until he finally collapsed on top of me, exhausted. What a night!

&&&

I woke up with my love beside me. I smiled, realizing what an amazing man he is after all. I couldn't help, but feel guilty about all those times I smacked him for those perverted comments he kept making to me. Well, hopefully I made up for it with last night.

I suddenly realized I was staring down at his body, but I couldn't help it! He's got such a beautiful body, and I just experianced it! A huge grin took over my face, and I started to giggle. But I clapped my hands over my mouth and shut up just in time.

&&&

Everyone was all freshened up and waiting at the front of Zelos' mansion.

"So..." Lloyd asked. "We all ready to go?"

Everyone in the group nodded. We had to be back in Sylvarent, so we could help Pietro rebuild Luin. But just then...

"MASTER ZELOS!!!"

Oh hell no! Those goddamn bratty bitches were back!

The three hell brats were back and practically clawing at Zelos. Zelos tried making himself calm, but I could see he was looking to me for help.

"Hey prissies, why don't you go give your Gald to some other rich boy, who will actually take you?" I yelled.

"Is that Sheena from Mizuho? What's SHE doing here?" one of them whined.

"Master Zelos, couldn't you get rid of her, and come back to my place? You so kept me waiting!" another said.

"I even had a hot bath prepared for you and me, Master Zelos!" the last one said.

THAT DID IT!! I walked in front of each of them and SLAPPED THEM ALL.

"EW, A MIZUHO DIRT TOUCHED ME!!" The first one shrieked.

"Bitch, you better think TWICE before coming around here again!" I snapped, grabbing the front of her dress and shaking her.

I could feel everyone watching me, but I didn't care!

"Why, do you think you even have a chance with Master Zelos?!" the one I grabbed tried being smug.

I smirked. "Oh I have more then a chance, I beat you to the spot!"

I heard Regal and Raine gasp, and Zelos snickered.

"You...what?!" another hell bitch asked.

"That's right! I slept with Zelos last night! How do you like them Apple Gels, bitch? I BEAT ALL THREE OF YOU TO THE SPOT!" I screamed.

&&&

**XD. Okay, maybe not as funny as I had hoped it would be, but it still is funny! I hope you didn't get too aroused, now. xP**

**Please review!**


End file.
